the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die 48
'The 48 '''ist die 01. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 14. Folge der Serie The 100. Jason Rothenberg schrieb das Drehbuch und Dean White führte Regie.Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 22.Oktober 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 14. Oktober 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. [[Clarke Griffin|''Clarke Griffin]]'' findet sich in dem weißen Raum wieder, wo sie kurz zuvor erwacht ist und versucht, die neue Situation nachzuvollziehen. Es ist unklar, was mit Bellamy Blake, Finn Collins und Raven Reyes passiert ist. Die Pläne von Lincoln und Octavia Blake werden derweil durchkreuzt, als plötzlich eine alte Gefahr auf den Plan tritt.'' In der Zwischenzeit haben Abigail Griffin, Marcus Kane und die restlichen Überlebenden der abgestürzten Ark mit ihren schweren Verlusten und Versorgungsproblemen zu kämpfen, während Jaha eine heroische Entscheidung trifft. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Raymond J. Barry als Dante Wallace * Eve Harlow als Maya Vie * Rekha Sharma als Lorelei Tsing * Emily Haine als Keenan Mykulak * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Keenan Tracey als Sterling * Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe * Joseph Gatt als Tristan Soundtrack Zitate : Octavia: "Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir." : Murphy: "Whoa, whoa, it's okay. It's okay, Raven. Don't — don't shoot me ... please." : Raven: "Why not? You shot me." (pulls the trigger but finds there are no more bullets) : Murphy: "Yeah, I would've shot me too." : Dante Wallace: "You're not fighting for your life anymore, Clarke. You made it. Welcome to Mount Weather." : Raven Reyes: "How'd you get to be such a dick, Murphy?" : Murphy: "Ich möchte nicht alleine sterben." : Marcus Kane: "We're here now. Everything's gonna be okay." : Dante Wallace: "Please don't test me, Clarke." : Marcus Kane (zu Bellamy): "You are not animals! There are rules - there are laws. You are not in charge here anymore." : Thelonious Jaha: "My job is done. I am so tired." }} Galerie Videos The 100 2x01 "The 48" Promo-0 The 100 - Episode 2x01 The 48 Sneak Peek 1 (HD) Trivia * Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf die 48 Überlebenden in Mount Weather. * Dies ist die erste Folge in der Raven jemanden direkt tötet. * Murphys Geschichte hat Raven sehr bewegt. Es hat die Sicht von ihr auf ihn geändert. Deswegen hat sie ihn auch nicht an die Erwachsenen verraten. * Das Baby das Jaha hört ist das erste Baby in The 100. Sieht man von den Rückblenden ab. * Das "Monster" das Octavia und Lincoln beobachtet wurde als "einfacher Mutant" bezeichnet. ** Er gehört weder zu den Groundern noch zu den Reaper. * In dieser Folge sieht man das 1. Mal eine weitere Fraktion neben den Sky People und den Groundern. * Das Gift mit dem der Pfeil getränkt war, ist das gleiche das auch Lincoln an seinem Dolch hatte als er Finn verletzte. ** Das Gegengift wird aus Käfern gewonnen die sich von Flussmoos ernähren. * Eliza Taylor (Clarke Griffin) verletzte sich auf dem Set dieser Folge. * Devon Bostick (Jasper) musste während der Dreharbeiten 9 Stücke Kuchen essen. * Die Statue vor Lincolns Dorf zeigt Abraham Lincoln * Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 7.Juli.2014 Tode in dieser Folge * Ein unbekannter Delinquent (Tristan) * Ein unbekannter Grounder (Raven) * Tristan (Marcus Kane) Referenzen fr: en:The 48 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen)